


Fairy Lights

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, fem!Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Lando didn't have time to get Maxine a gift, so he had to improvise...
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaMachado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/gifts).

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

Maxine hated the fact that she had to work Christmas Eve, but worse still she wasn't going to see her boyfriend until the new year, and she was missing him already.

Dropping her keys, she heard something moving inside her flat, and she thought about getting one of her neighbours, when she heard a familiar laugh.

Rushing to open the door, she looked around the flat, her small Christmas tree twinkling away in the corner, the lights dancing to their own tune.

"Lando?" She crept closer to the kitchen door, panic rising as she wondered who was in her flat, when she saw the multi-coloured glow of fairy lights in her bedroom.

Pushing the door open, she had no idea what she expected to see, but it definitely wasn't Lando wearing nothing but his boxers, wrapped in fairy lights.

"Merry Christmas!"

Maxine couldn't help but laugh, wondering how on earth he'd managed to do this by himself.

"Are you meant to be a reindeer?"

"No, I'm your gift." Lando snorted in laughter, and Maxine couldn't believe that he would do all of this for her.

"Didn't you have to go home to your family?"

"I told them that I had to stay at uni and study." Lando smiled, trying to reach out for her hand, but it was trapped by the cable for the lights.

Lando hopped closer for a kiss, and Maxine bent down to capture his lips, holding him steady as he swayed on the spot.

"I think I better unwrap you before you fall over." Maxine tried to see where the fairy lights started, but Lando had a better idea, and he spun round on the spot, unravelling himself from the lights until they were lying on the floor in a pile.

"I'm dizzy."

Maxine caught Lando with open arms, kissing him until he could stand on his own two feet.

"You are such a dork."

"I'm your dork." Lando stood on his tiptoes for a kiss, it was one of the many things that Maxine found completely adorable about him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Curled up on the sofa with cookies and chocolate milk, Maxine couldn't imagine a better way to spend Christmas.

"I’m sorry I didn't have time to get you a real gift," Lando said, dipping his cookie in the milk before taking another bite.

Maxine kissed the end of his nose, making them both smile.

"You are the best gift I could have ever asked for."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
